However long it takes
by naley2347
Summary: A year after Graduation, Caroline decides to follow her heart and go meet who she wanted more. Preview: "Today could be one day..." - she said to him -


_Are you happy? Really happy? I'm not. A year has passed since the Graduation, one year since I got everything I wanted: college, friends meeting, Silas destroyed, and, above all, Tyler back. But even so, I'm unhappy, I feel empty and lonely. And the worst loneliness is one that comes up and takes care of you even when you are surrounded every day by people who love you and still is not enough, in fact, is far from enough. I'm tired of smiling when I actually want to cry, to be silent when in fact I want to scream ... I'm suffocating._

_I avoided this conversation more times than you can imagine. Will improve, it is nothing, I thought trying to convince me. However, only worsened and I can not take anymore. I'm dying inside. I got to die when he was gone, not even noticing and not wanting to admit. He was on my mind, in my thoughts, dreams and heart every day of the year, tormenting me, calling me. You are the first and only person I'm telling this. Only you can understand me, even if you do not accept or agree with my decision._

_I need him. I want ... I love him ... I love him a long time and I've been running this feeling that is consuming me._

Stefan finished listening to the voice message left by her. He could tell he was shocked by the her words, but, at the same time, he did not feel shocked at all. Deep down he knew, he always knew what was going on between her and the original. Caroline was right: he was the only one who would understand. Caroline loved Klaus.

Stefan then heard the doorbell and went to check who was still holding the phone in hand. The vampire opened the door and came face to face with a Tyler uncontrolled:

"You saw Caroline?! Talked to her? "- He said without pausing for breath -

"Tyler ..." - Stefan did not know what to say, but for some reason, immediately took to keep the phone in his pocket - "I do not know ..."

"She called me to talk, apologized and just broke up with me!" - He said in disbelief - "Then said she had to sort something out. Caroline is crazy?! What happened to her? "- He almost yelled -

_Klaus happened_, Stefan thought quickly.

"She did not say anything to me, Tyler." - He lied, was the best thing to do, at least for now - "You tried to call her cell phone?"

"She did not answer me! Caroline disappeared, Stefan! "

"How she disappeared?" – Stefan asked bother -

"I rolled Mystic Falls and can not find her! Do you have any idea where she might be? "

"I'm sorry, but no. Keep looking and I'll be calling her, okay? "- He said trying not to show quickly quiet -" She will come, do not worry. "

Stefan knew exactly where she had gone, it was obvious, though he had not spoken to the girl. Caroline was on her way to New Orleans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Night. New Orleans. French Quarter)_

She had entered the car and run as fast as she could to get there. The vampire did not think, not even changed clothes - she was wearing a simple blue dress, which was just above the knees. - She just let the feelings get possession of her and do whatever they wanted. Longing, desire, passion and love guided her. She was so determined there, but at that moment, inches from the door of the new original mansion, she felt fear. Fear that he was moved on, afraid that she had become just a memory.

So, after much hesitation, she rang the bell. Not long after, he opened the door.

... ...

Klaus could not believe what his eyes were seeing. It had to be a dream, the best of all. In fact, the only dream he had during all the days of last year. He was speechless.

... ...

"Hi ..." - she said embarrassed, not knowing how to begin -

He looked quite surprised, in silence, but never breaking eye contact. Then she finally heard Klaus say:

"What are you doing here?"

Caroline immediately get worried about those words. The hybrid had not asked in an annoyed or indiferente tone, he was simply surprised. But inevitably she was afraid of what it meant.

"You told me once: _Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer_ ..." - she paused trying to breathe as she watched expression increasingly indecipherable that formed on his face at every new sentence she said - "_Today _could be _one day_ ... if you still want me ... "- confessed completely vulnerable and increasingly overwhelmed -

However, he remained silent, standing in front of her. Caroline saw Klaus look away in confusion, as if unsure what to say, as if trying to understand the meaning of every word uttered by her.

That silence was killing Caroline. She needed him to say something, anything. However, instead of asking for him to answer, the girl just said even more nervous and about to cry.

"I understand if you do not want me anymore ..." - she said destroyed - "But I have to tell you ..."

He stared yet again quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"When you left Mystic Falls you took my heart with you ..."

Klaus quickly raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened when heard that from her. It was a lot of information to assimilate it, it was just unbelievable that Caroline was saying that to him, just for him.

"I. .." - she could not and did not want to hide, then shot slowly so he could understand once and for all - "I love you."

Klaus shook his head from side to side slowly in shock and then smiled a little skeptical, preventing her to see. She could not have actually said those three words to him.

"Caroline ..." - he finally spoke again, still not believing -

However, she repeated before he could continue:

"I love you ..." - Caroline just could not stop saying -

Klaus then slowly approached her, holding her face in his hands. Caroline immediately closed her eyes as she felt his touch, but soon turned to face the hybrid with fear of his next words.

"_However long it takes_ ... you remember? "- he whispered almost smiling -

Caroline nodded giving a small smirk. They had never been so close to one another. She looked at his eyes and lips anxiously.

"I never stopped to wait for you, _my love_." - He added gently caressing Caroline's face with each thumb -

The vampire smiled even more to hear it from him. Klaus had called her of _my love_.

"I love you too, sweetheart." - Finally, also said smiling as he showed his dimples. He never thought that could be so good confess that feeling he was still getting used to feel: _love_. It was strange, new, scary, but, above all, wonderful. -

Then it was time for Caroline touching his face completely in love. The hybrid also closed his eyes to feel her touch. They were in a hurry, desperately wanted to kiss, but at the same time, had any hurry.

Seconds later, Klaus left the distance between their lips practically nonexistent. The original could feel her heart racing against his body and breathing inches from his lips. Then the girl slowly kissed the bottom of his lips, giving a little nibble. Soon after she kissed the top of his lips.

Klaus wrapped one arm over waist of Caroline and the other led to the neck, running a hand through her hair as he opened his own mouth to deepen the kiss with tongue, eliciting a groan at the vampire, who anxiously embraced his back, bringing the body of the original even closer to hers.

The kiss of Klaus was totally unlike any other she had experienced. Matt was sweet, Tyler rushed, desperate. Klaus kissed so sweet, sexy, slow, hungry, full of desire and passion. It was a kiss of literally breathtaking. He was driving her crazy, ablaze. _Oh .. you can make love with him with a simple kiss?_, she thought as increasingly united lips and tongue to his.

The two then entered the mansion still kissing. Klaus caressed her entire body with strong hands. Seconds later, he started kissing her chin, neck and breasts while holding her waist in his hands. Caroline moaned tilted back her head full of lust as she ran her hands through the hair of the original, which kissed and nibbled her breasts, after ripping the top of her dress, leaving the breasts completely exposed to him.

"Klaus ..." - she gasped - "Make me yours ..."

Shortly thereafter, his room was filled by screams and moans of pleasure from Caroline. They'd fit seamlessly into one another.

... ...

_(After hours)_

Both were panting nonstop completely naked on bed. Caroline sat in hip of Klaus, who was also sat and had his back against the headboard. The girl slid her fingertips since the neck, through the chest, until the abdomen of the original. Caroline was beaming.

"What are you doing, love?" - He asked raising an eyebrow -

"Memorizing every piece of you ..." - she admitted in love -

Klaus smiled immediately with the comment.

"What?" - She asked suddenly confused to see him get serious -

"You're so beautiful ..." - said watching carefully every part of the naked body of Caroline, leaving her flushed, although she could not show -

The girl kissed Klaus again, holding his face with her hands while the original brought her body closer to his.

"I will never want to leave this bed." - She said giving a small moan against his lips -

"And I will never let you get out of this bed, love." - He returned deepening the kiss –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
